Rory's Nightmares
by StormWolf10
Summary: Or, why Rory didn't have a room in 'The God Complex' Exactly what it says on the tin. Spoilers from 'The Eleventh Hour' through 'The God Complex'. Written at 11pm at night, because the plot bunnies are awkward like that : A collection of Rory's worst nightmares and growing up with Amelia Pond...


**A/N: Canon compliant oneshot, spoilers through 'The Eleventh Hour' to 'The God Complex'. Please Read and Review :)**

**Rory's nightmares **

**(Or, why Rory didn't have a room in the God Complex)**

Throughout their childhoods, Amelia Pond's best friend Rory Williams had the monumental task of portraying Amelia's beloved Raggedy Doctor. It was clear that Amelia's dream was to see the stars with her imaginary friend. Between them, Amelia and Rory had lots of adventures, during which Amelia would chatter happily about the adventures she'd have when her Raggedy Doctor returned.

**~StormWolf10~**

As they grew older, Amelia's Raggedy Doctor remained with them; in Amelia's drawings, paintings and stories as well as in conversation with Rory and their friend Mels. By their early teenage years, Amelia- now defiantly 'Amy'- had given up mentioning her Raggedy Doctor to adults; they never believed her, and she'd already been to two psychiatrists because of it. But Rory- sweet, faithful, quiet Rory- always had time for more 'Raggedy Doctor' stories. And so, Amy spent hours explaining to her- probably gay- friend about how the Doctor was 'wonderful' and 'awesome' and 'will always protect me' and 'is going to show me the stars!' And Amy was so caught up in her stories that she never heard Rory when he quietly replied 'I can be wonderful' and 'I can be awesome' and 'I'll always protect you' and 'I have a telescope..?'

**~StormWolf10~**

When Rory and Amy were 14, Rory told Amy he was in a band, that's why he had long hair. Amy later found out that he wasn't in a band, and he couldn't play a musical instrument. She'd just laughed at Rory, and made a joke that when her Raggedy Doctor returned, he could take them both to the best rock concert in the Universe. She didn't see Rory's disappointment.

**~StormWolf10~**

When Rory left school at 16, he was determined to become a doctor. By now, he'd begun to doubt the existence of Amy's Raggedy Doctor- although the stubborn Scot claimed otherwise- and he was determined to make his best friend proud and give her a real doctor to fall in love with. He didn't get the grades, but was told he could be a nurse instead. Amy had been delighted at that, and claimed "now I have a Doctor and a nurse!" Rory gave a tight smile and left the room quick enough that she wouldn't notice his tears of disappointment. 9 years and Rory was still in the Doctor's shadow.

**~StormWolf10~**

Twelve years and four psychiatrists since Amy first met her Raggedy Doctor, she and Rory were 19. Over the past few years, the Raggedy Doctor had faded, barely ever being mentioned. This was something Rory was grateful for, and he had finally mustered enough courage to ask Amy out- that had followed a rather awkward conversation where Amy believed him to be gay, while Mels (recently collected from the Police station) watched on- now that he didn't feel he had to live up to this "Raggedy Doctor". And so, when Rory found himself nose-to-nose with a man in ragged clothing who was demanding to know about the coma patients at the hospital, he was very surprised to find that his girlfriend's beloved imaginary friend wasn't so imaginary after all.

**~StormWolf10~**

Of course, the Doctor saved the day and stopped the monsters, just like Amy had always promised, but that wasn't what had been troubling Rory. Rory had always thought that his worst nightmare was losing Amy to another man, that she'd realise he wasn't good enough for her. But now he realised. He was face to face with his own worst nightmare, one that had plagued him for twelve years now. His nightmare wasn't losing Amy to another man. It was losing her to the Doctor.

**~StormWolf10~**

The last thing Rory had expected on his Stag night was for his girlfriend's- fiancée's- so-called imaginary friend to jump out of a giant cake and announce that Amy was a great kisser. Rory had rather much hoped that it had been the alcohol going to his head, but a trip to Venice with Vampire-fish soon convinced him otherwise. However, Rory was soon given the chance to experience a brand new worst nightmare; thanks to the Eknodine, he died, leaving Amy and their unborn child. Granted, it had all been a dream, but Rory blamed the Doctor for that.

**~StormWolf10~**

Returning from the dead as a Roman Centurion, Rory Williams decided, was a bit disconcerting. Even more so when you discover that you're made of plastic and have a gun in your hand. And as if that wasn't a nightmare enough, Rory soon found that himself holding a dying Amy in his arms. All that went through his head was "I shot her. I killed her, it's all my fault!" Of course, prior to that, Amy hadn't even remembered him until he had tried telling her to run, and that only served to break his heart even more; Amy had forgotten him and, worst of all, had been happy travelling alone with the Doctor. And, as he looked at Amy's pale, cold body in his arms, Rory Williams discovered his third worst nightmare.

**~StormWolf10~**

All Rory could do was listen as the recording of his wife begged. Over and over again, Amy begged. He tried to comfort her, he really did, but she couldn't hear him. And then it happened. She begged for the Doctor.

"Doctor, are you out there? Can you hear me? Doctor? Oh, God. Please, please, Doctor, just get me out of this."

Rory didn't know what to say, or do. His heart had sunk the minute Amy had begged for the Doctor and not him. So he did the one thing he could think of.

"He's coming," Rory told the recorded message, praying that somehow, somewhere, Amy could hear him "I'll bring him, I swear."

Later on, in a warehouse, Rory was aware of River and the Doctor examining and discussing the spacesuit, that it was apparently repairing itself, but at that moment, he couldn't care less. He was sat with his back against one of the many crates, just listening to the recorded voice of his wife.

"I love you. I know you think it's him. I know you think it ought to be him. But it's not, it's you. And when I see you again, I'm going tell you properly, just to see your stupid face. My life was so boring before you just dropped out of the sky. So just get your stupid face where I can see it. OK? Ok?"

As Rory listened carefully to what his wife was saying, talking of people dropping out of the sky, and 'I know you think it's him', he finally came to the unwelcome conclusion that she was in love with the Doctor, not him. As much as it hurt Rory, he wanted Amy safe and happy, and if being with the Doctor and not him made her feel that way, then so be it. He had promised Amy- even if she couldn't hear him- that he'd get the Doctor to her. And that's exactly what he intended to do.

**~StormWolf10~**

Their baby was gone. Little Melody Pond- Williams- was gone. Not dead, oh no, but Rory knew that he and Amy would never get the chance to raise their firstborn. The Doctor explained the ins and outs of it earlier, but Rory had been too wrapped up in his grief to listen. Amy was inconsolable, and blamed the Doctor for it all. And so, Rory Williams realised his new worst nightmare; his family falling apart around him.

**~StormWolf10~**

When he'd had nightmares about it, they hadn't usually panned out like _that_. Rory Williams had come face to face with his wife, who had grown old without him. Rory had pictured it being due to him dying in something like a house fire or, more recently, on an adventure with the Doctor- Lord knew it had happened enough times already- but he'd never considered it like that. And the thing was, Rory hadn't cared about the way Amy had looked, she'd still looked beautiful to him, but he'd cared that she'd grown old without him. Lying in bed later that night, staring at the mattress above him (and silently cursing the Doctor for giving them bunk beds _again_) Rory decided that that was something he hoped would never happen. Quietly, he slipped out of bed, climbed the ladder and slid into Amy's bunk beside her. He pulled the sleeping Amy closer to him, praying it would offer them both some comfort that night.

**~StormWolf10~**

When the Doctor had asked Rory whether he'd found his room yet or not, Rory had thought it best to be truthful.

"No, no. Is that good or a bad?"

The Doctor had just shrugged and replied "Maybe you're not scared of anything."

Rory had had to stop himself from snorting at that, and he involuntarily thought back to everything he had been scared of in his life; losing Amy to a time travelling alien, him dying and leaving Amy and their unborn child, Amy forgetting him, Amy dying, losing their child, Amy choosing the Doctor over him, Amy growing old alone. And then Rory realised. Those were his worst nightmares. He had lived them, thanks to the Doctor. Each and every one of them had become a reality. Remembering that the Doctor was stood right next to him, he hastened for a reply.

"Well, after all the time I spent with you in the TARDIS, what was left to be scared of?"

"You said that in the past tense," the Doctor had pointed out quickly, watching Rory in concern.

"No I didn't," Rory had dismissed it quickly, but he hoped that- for once- the Time Lord would take the hint.

**~StormWolf10~**

Rory had never been so relieved to see clear blue, Earth sky. They had been trapped in the strange hotel for a great deal longer than Rory had felt comfortable with, and he hadn't been able to get one particular conversation out of his head the whole time back to the TARDIS:

"It doesn't want you. That's why it kept showing you a way out. You're not religious or superstitious, so there's no faith for you to fall back on. It wants _her_," the Doctor had explained, pointing at Amy.

"Me?" Amy had repeated, sitting beside the Doctor "Why?"

"Your faith in me. That's what brought us here," The Doctor had announced it as if it had been the most obvious thing in the Universe.

And now, they were stood in the middle of an ordinary street, with a brand new house and Rory's dream car- an E-type Jag- thanks to the Doctor. Rory was stood on the steps to their new house, three wine glasses and a bottle of champagne in his hands, watching in confusion as Amy watched the TARDIS fade away.

"What happened? What's he doing?" Rory asked, hoping beyond belief that the Doctor had gotten his hint, but pretty sure he hadn't.

Amy turned to face her husband, and smiled.

"He's saving us," she replied simply.

Speechless, Rory just stood there, watching his wife. After a few more minutes, Amy took the champagne from him, heading into their new house. Just before following, Rory looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Thanks, Doctor,"

**~StormWolf10~**

Throughout their childhoods, Amelia Pond's best friend Rory Williams had the monumental task of portraying Amelia's beloved Raggedy Doctor. It was clear that Amelia's dream was to see the stars with her imaginary friend. Rory's dream was to be right by her side, no matter where they were.


End file.
